1. Field
Embodiments herein relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
OLED displays produce an image based on the recombination of electrons and holes in the active layer of a plurality of pixels. Each pixel may include a number of sub-pixels which emit, for example, red R, green G and blue B color light. While OLED displays have demonstrated superior performance over other types of displays, improvements are needed.